1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a light-emitting device
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are devices that convert electrical energy into light energy. Examples of such light-emitting devices may include an organic light-emitting device including an organic material in an emission layer, a quantum dot light-emitting device including a quantum dot in an emission layer, and the like. Due to ambient oxygen or moisture, emission characteristics of these light-emitting devices may be degraded.